Fishing (LoH)
Fishing is a skill in Harvest moon Light of Hope and over all there are 34 fish to catch. To fish you obviously need a fishing rod. You obtain this after repairing Cyril's house. The next day there will be a cutscene where Cyril is laying on the ground outside your house, he has been robbed and is starving. He will ask you to give him something to eat. And to repay you for the favor he will give you a Fishing Rod. When you've gotten your fishing rod you can start fishing in bodies of water (ponds, rivers or the ocean). Fishing takes patience. Wait until your lure sinks, then press the Action Button until you have reached the left side of the action bar. If you dont do anything, the fish will get away and you have to start over again. You can catch different fish depending on season, place and time. Fishing Rods There are some locations and fish which require upgraded rods to fish. After you recieve the fishing rod from Cyril, Gus will be able to upgrade it given sufficient materials and payment. An upgraded rod won't allow your to catch anything you can't with the basic one you recieved from Cyril, but it does allow you to occationally catch multiple fish. This makes it invaluable for winning higher ranks of the monthly Fishing Contest. The Master Rod upgrade is also required to fish at the Beach and Lighthouse Outlook. Fishing Bait You can catch most fish without using bait, but there are some fish out there that have more particular tastes. Bait will making fishing easier and will cause fish to bite down faster, which is nice as it saves you alot of time. Regular bait is the first kind of bait you will get your hands on, and can be bought from Sam 's shop in the second tab. He sells it quite cheaply, so it is definitly worth your while to buy some. There are also some specialty baits which can only be made in your windmill, and which require a recipe to unlock. You can acquire recipes for additional baits by completing Cyril 's requests. Fish This is a list of all the fish you can catch in the game, including their favourite bait, time and place. Fishing Contest The Fishing Contest occurs every month on the 5th, and is a competition where you catch as many fish as you can within the time limit and compete for points, with bigger fish being worth more points. Taking any kind of bait with you is strongly adviced since fish will bite more quickly, allowing you to catch more fish within the time limit and thus earn more points. You will NOT be able to purchase bait on the day of the contest, since Sam's shop will be closed, so either stock up the day before or make some at the Windmill if you have unlocked it. To get the fishing contest started, go to the town square and talk to Sam between 10 AM to 3:59 PM. If you win the Fishing Contest in a certain class, the next class will unlock. The prizes you can earn for each class and the points required to win are detailed below. How To Fish When standing near a body of water, press the Action Button and you will be prompted to select what bait to use. As mentioned earlier, fishing without bait is possible (See Fishing Bait for more information). After selecting your bait, press the Action Button to confirm and cast your line. You should now see fish - shaped shadows lurking about in the water; if not, you will need to reel in and cast again (don't worry, this should not use the selected bait). Wait for one of the fish to bite on the line, and then press the Action Button repeatedly to deplete the fish's stamina from the bar. When the fish is out of stamina, you should automatically reel it in and catch it. Category:Harvest Moon: Light of Hope